Don't reject me anymore
by Felicia Heartfilia
Summary: Gray gets rejected by Lucy, and now he feels lonely like the dark one. Now, he sees Meredy in town, and hangs out with her. She suddenly falls for her, and she does, too.


**Okay..This story continues on with " To find out my truth" (zeref x bell ) Okay, this is Gray x Meredy! Enjoyahh! ~ ;)**

"Gray, why?" Lucy asks, looking down. "Why'd you tell me just now? You were like, my first crush, ever since I joined. I wasn't sure enough to tell you. But, I didn't know how to tell you but I just was waiting for this moment, but I knew I had feelings for..." she stopped, and then sighed. "Well, it's okay if you reject me. Really, I don't want to hurt you. It's your choice, Lucy." I say, and look away. I completely understood how she felt, in that instant. Why is it like this? So many relationships going on, but I'm just the dark personality freak who acts cool but goes crazy inside.  
Lucy looks down. "Gray, if I could, I'd say yes, but I just want to be friends for now." I nod and get up. I walk out of the guild, and Lucy walks out of the guild and stays by the door. She watches as I walk away. I kick a rock and notice that it isn't. It's Happy, and I rush down to pet him. "Happy? What happened?"  
"N-Natsu...he..." he stopped and fainted. I carried him and brought him back to the guild.  
I took him to Master, and he looked. "Hm, it seems as if he drained too much of his power. But he also came to warn us something about Natsu. Natsu probably sent him back here. Natsu went on a job without his teammates, but Erza went to go help him, so don't worry. Thanks for bringing him back, Gray." the master nodded at me and he brought Wendy to heal him. I nodded and walked out of the guild.  
I walk all over town and I see Meredy. Meredy, that girl who use to be from Grimore Heart. I say hi, and she waves at me.  
"Gray! What are you doing here?" she says, smiling.  
I laugh, and I say, "Same for you!"  
Meredy looks at me. "This is my first time seeing you laugh."  
I nod. "I know, I'm just seeing someone I haven't seen in a while. How's Ultear?"  
She smiles, and says, "She's doing good. Why? You like her? I'll tell her, okay?"  
I shake my head. "No, I don't. She is Ur's daughter, so I wouldn't want to, you know." Meredy laughs and nods. "Gray, would you like to go eat somewhere?" I nod, and we eat and talk and laugh. After, we go see fireworks. I see all the Zodiacs in the sky. Lucy should have been here.  
Meredy and I also went to go sneak up on some people at the store. I somehow woke up in my bed, at home. I saw a note on my door. I read the note.  
"Dear Gray,  
Thanks for hanging out with me yesterday! We should hang out again, okay? I'm leaving Fiore in 2 days, with Ultear and Jellal. I don't see you smile and laugh with people a lot, so hope you hang out with me again. Meet me outside of your house!  
- Meredy"

I smile, and put on my clothes. I go outside and see Meredy and she is sitting by the river. I call her name and she looks back and smiles.  
"Where are we going today? Can we go to the Cafe this time?" Meredy says, looking at me with cute eyes. I laugh and say "Sure, I guess." We walk and walk until Meredy finds the cafe she wants. After the cafe, we watch the river and look at fish. Meredy catches a fish. "Meredy, I have an idea. Let's catch some fish for my guild and cook some, kay?" I smile and she nods. I freeze the water and break my hand through the ice and I catch lots of fish. Meredy puts a spell on me which I can feel how she feels. Meredy comes towards me and kisses me. I blush, and she blushes, too. I pull her away and grab her hand I run to a private place. I kiss her, and I place my hand on her shoulder. She hugs me, and I hug her. I take her to my house and I put her on the bed. I go on top and I secure her hands and kiss her. I take a breath and she kisses me also, and she takes off her cape. We both switch spots and she kisses me, and then I pull her away. "M-Meredy, is this okay for us to do this? I mean, what if Ultear or Jellal finds out?" Meredy puts her finger on my lip and says,"You cannot worry, now, let's continue." I nod and and she kisses me. I can feel that she kissed me deeply, rather than a normal kiss. She strokes through my hair and she puts her breasts on my chest. She lays on me and holds her hands in mine. I blush, because she blushes. I ask her, "C-Can you release the spell now?" she nods and I see the spell is off my wrist. I kiss her again, and I put my hand by her chest, and continue kissing her. I take small breaths and she moves my hand by her breast, and I blush lightly and she says, "Do you not like it?" I blush and look away. "N-No, it's fine." I keep my hands where they are, and we both makeout. She suddenly takes off her shirt and pants, slowly. I only see her in her bra and underwear, and then I decide to strip my clothes off, also. I kiss her neck and and she traces her fingers on my back.  
The next morning, I wake up and I see Meredy next to me. I blush and cuddle next to her. She wakes up and pokes me. I poke her also.  
After getting up and getting ready, I make breakfast. I put smiley faces on each of her pancakes, cause' she loves pancakes. She comes downstairs and we both eat.  
"Gray? Hows your day?"  
I look up at her. "What do you mean?"  
She smiles. "You know I'm leaving tomorrow, right? So, isn't there any question you have to ask me?"  
I look at her curiously. I wonder what I'm suppose to ask her.  
"Well, there is something I've been wanting to ask you, too. Will you go out with me, Meredy?"

**Okay , this is it. Poor Gray got rejected by Lucy, now he's with Meredy, hope she say yus! Okayah, we continuing later on! Hoped you enjoyed ;) ~ **


End file.
